


Are you the reason mom turned down Walsh?

by lightbrite_rebel



Series: Finding Home? [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrite_rebel/pseuds/lightbrite_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Killian have sometime...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you the reason mom turned down Walsh?

Killian and Henry have been sitting in the boat they actually borrowed from Leroy this time, out on the water for over half an hour now. Neither speaking a word to nor look at the other until Killian finally speaks up.  
“So I’m assuming your mum already spoke to you about the plans of going back home to New York…..”  
“Yea and about you coming to live with us.”  
“And how do you feel about that?”  
“Not sure yet” Henry says finally looking over at Killian. “But I know that’s not going to change the fact that you are coming back with us” Killian sucks in a breath and ducks his head a bit  
“Ok, are you ok with that?” Killian asks looking at Henry  
“Not really”  
“Oh”  
“It’s not that I don’t like you…I do. You’re pretty awesome, and you have been really good to me since we have been here but I think I’ll just need time to get used to it, it’s always just been mom and me. But shes happy around you.”  
“You think so?”  
“Oh yea, she is. Even more so than when she was dating Walsh I think”  
“Well that’s a I want is for you and your mother to be happy”  
“Were you the one at our door that one morning a couple of days before we came here?”  
“Yes” Killian says shaking his head “I had finally found her, took me awhile but I did” Henry sucks in a breath  
“Are you the reason mom turned down Walsh?”  
“Why would you say that?”  
“Well she was perfectly happy with him, then you showed up and two days later shes turning down his proposal. I also can tell that I’m not being told everything truthfully. Mom thinks of me as still a kid and too young to understand things, but I’m old enough to understand and to know that it seems you two are much closer than you all have been letting on.  
"Oh and why would you say that?" Killian asks  
"I'm also old enough to know what hickeys are and what that means when mom came back with one after spending the afternoon with you.” Killian lets out a small laugh at that  
“It’s complicated” Killian says  
“So are you the reason shes not with him anymore?”  
“yes” Killian responds figuring that’s a better answer to tell him than the truth right now “and I’m sorry, its obvious you liked him and I don’t want you to feel any ill against me for that, I truly am sorry but..”  
“No its ok” Henry cuts him off “it really is, I can see you care about my mom”  
“Aye I do and for you to” Killian says looking off. They sit in silence for a few minuets  
“Do you love her?” Killian’s head shoot up and in Henrys direction  
“Yes” Killian responds figuring there isn’t any reason to lie to the lad  
“Does she love you?” Henry asks. Killian lets out a deep breath  
“I don’t think shes quite there yet, I think she can. She just….has some blocks to work out herself.”  
“But you’re not going to leave her are you….if she takes to long?”  
“Never”  
“Good”  
“We better head back, were supposed to meet your mum at Granny’s”  
“Ok and Killian thank you, for everything talking with me about my dad and being there for my mom”  
“Anytime”


End file.
